


Конец дома миссис Маджетт

by PriestSat



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Havenhurst (2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Эзра решил взбунтоваться против властной матери





	Конец дома миссис Маджетт

Миссис Маджетт всегда была весьма наблюдательной и осторожной. Хотя, возможно, десятилетия безнаказанности сделали ее непростительно беспечной. Иначе как она умудрилась пропустить момент, когда Сара из бледной растерянной девочки превратилась в красавицу? Миссис Маджетт поздно спохватилась.

Сара больше ни за что не просила прощения, не выглядела замученной. Она успешно заканчивала школу, пользовалась популярностью среди друзей и знакомых. Правда, никто из них так и не осмелился появиться в Хэвенхерсте. Миссис Маджетт не смогла удержаться и поинтересовалась у Сары в чем причина такой скромности?

— Не знаю. — Сара смотрела невинными глазами. Миссис Маджетт ощутила беспокойство.

— Надеюсь, ты не создаешь городскую легенду?

— О чем вы? — беспечно спросила Сара. — Просто они стесняются.

— Редкое нынче качество, — не без яда сказала миссис Маджетт. — Обычно молодые люди несдержанны и порочны.

Сара одарила ее воистину солнечной улыбкой, и миссис Маджетт перестала беспокоиться. Пока перестала.

Впрочем, это были мелочи жизни. 

Гораздо важнее были проблемы с сыновьями. Миссис Маджетт как-то заметила заинтересованный взгляд Эзры, брошенный на Сару. Эзра никогда не шел против воли матери, будучи послушным сыном. Он работал в Хэвенхерсте, убирал за Джедом и не роптал. Изредка падшие женщины, как Пола, соблазняли Эзру, за что получали сполна. Эзра не возражал. Он вообще не возражал.

Джед тоже не возражал. Он делал свое дело, и на его бесстрастном лице не читались эмоции.

Миссис Маджетт чувствовала себя превосходно, наказывая грешников. Она была уверена, что делает мир лучше.

Никто не знал об истинных мыслях Сары. Она была благодарной миссис Маджетт за спасение и за лучшую жизнь.

* * *

— Тебе нравится? — Сара смаковала мороженое. Эзра нервничал. Он постоянно оглядывался, словно в обычном кафе, находящемся в паре кварталов от Хэвенхерста, были установлены камеры, и мать следила за любимым сыном. — Да успокойся.

— Да, конечно.

— «Да, конечно, мне нравится мороженое», или «да, конечно, я успокоился»? — Сара помахала ложечкой.

— Успокоился.

— Не лги, Эзра, — пропела Сара. — Ложь — это грех. 

— Ты заманила меня сюда, чтобы поговорить ни о чем?

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой о важном. Но теперь не знаю, можно ли тебе доверять.

— Мне можно доверять.

— Ты очень любишь маму.

Эзра уставился на Сару, шевеля губами. Спустя несколько минут он с трудом спросил:

— К чему это ты?

— Да так, ни к чему. Ну, ты доел? Я готова идти домой.

Через дня два миссис Маджетт послала Эзру забрать Сару: та была в гостях у подруги на другом конце города.

— Тебе нравятся мои ноги?

Эзра скосил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Сару. Подол короткого платья цвета весенней травы едва прикрывал колени. Член Эзры напрягся, но сам Эзра оставался невозмутимым.

— Прикройся.

— Фу, какой ты ханжа.

— Это неприлично.

— Я не старая бабка, чтобы упаковываться в юбки до пят. Или в костюмы.

Эзра воспринял это как упрек своей матери и… не обиделся.

— Просто прикройся и все.

— Ты знаешь, кто такой принц Чарльз? — Сара потянула подол платья на колени. Это мало помогло, и Эзра периодически поглядывал на них.

— Знаю.

— Кажется, он умрет в принцах. Не дождется, пока его мать передаст корону.

Эзра сразу понял, к чему клонит Сара. Мысли, что придется вечно прислуживать матери, давно скреблись в его голове. Эзра был достаточно осторожным, чтобы их озвучивать. К тому же, он привык к своей жизни, и перемены были ужасно перспективой размеренному существованию.

Люди, которые сменялись в номерах Хэвенхерста, были грешниками. Мерзкие похотливые сучки, изображающие возбуждение при виде денег. Алкоголики и наркоманы, которые притворялись трезвенниками, а сами ждали подходящего случая, чтобы снова предаться грехам. Все они оскверняли мир и заслуживали смерть. Не обычную, а особо мучительную. Страх перед неминуемой кончиной заставлял их каяться. Мать Эзры была судьей, брат Эзры — палачом, а сам Эзра был их верным помощником.

Он видел, как живут остальные люди. Не те грешники, которых Джед расчленял в подвале, сжигал или подвешивал на крюках, чтобы освежевать. От них оставались кровавые ошметки и ободранные кости, а в подземелье метались их жалкие крики.

Эзра украдкой наблюдал за людьми на улице. Не все они были грешниками. Они встречались, ходили на работу, посещали увеселительные заведения, воспитывали детей. Целовались. Эзре казалось, что он живет за стеклом в аквариуме. Будто в обществе, а на самом деле — в одиночестве. Мать и Джед были не в счет. Мать распоряжалась, читала нравоучения, изысканно насмехалась над грешниками. Джед молча делал свою работу. Эзра не знал, приносит ли брату удовольствие издевательство над людьми. Джед, как призрак, сновал за стенами, наводя страх даже на Эзру. 

Мать ничего не боялась.

* * *

Сара ничего не боялась. Она часто рассуждала о своем будущем, планировала подать документы в колледж. Миссис Маджетт настораживалась от таких разговоров и сразу начинала сулить Саре золотые горы, если девушка останется в Хэвенхерсте.

Однажды Сара, якобы случайно, обронила фразу: «Эзра был бы хорошим мужем». 

Миссис Маджетт словно натолкнулась на стену. Она со стуком поставила кофейную чашечку на блюдце и устремила пытливый взгляд на Сару.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — ледяным тоном спросила она.

— Что я имею в виду? — переспросила Сара. — Ах да. Он мог бы жениться. Почему нет? Вы же всегда хотели дочь. Я всего лишь замена, а вот внучка могла бы…

— Немедленно прекрати! — Миссис Маджетт позволила себе поднять голос, что было ей не свойственно. — Эзре никто не нужен, у него есть я и Джед. 

Она встала и удалилась с гордо поднятой головой.

Это был очередной тревожный звоночек от Сары. 

Будь Сара одной из жительниц Хэвенхерста, с ней бы разобрался Джед. Сара была слишком на виду, чтобы исчезнуть. Она не была наркоманкой, проституткой или алкоголичкой, на которую все махнули рукой. Миссис Маджетт начала наблюдать за ней.

Сара тоже наблюдала за миссис Маджетт. Она не шушукалась с Эзрой или с кем-либо из постояльцев. Она больше не приглашала Эзру в кафе. Она вела себя предусмотрительно, сменила некоторые вещи в гардеробе, чтобы не привлекать внимание Эзры. Она избегала его, как чумного.

Звоночек переростал в бой набата.

* * *

Миссис Маджетт контролировала своих сыновей. Она знала, что для них лучше. Джед нашел свое призвание. Эзра — вроде бы тоже, но в нем проскальзывало сомнение. Миссис Маджетт, как идеальная мать, все видела. Она позволяла Эзре шалить, но всегда держала его на коротком поводке. Кнут и пряник — этот метод работал безотказно.

Она не могла забраться в голову Эзры и узнать его потаенные мысли. Они у него были, миссис Маджетт видела их отголоски на лице своего сына. 

— Ты всем доволен?

Эзра протирал пыль на каминной полке.

— Да. — Он поправил статуэтку. — А почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

— Мне кажется, ты заблудился. — Миссис Маджетт указала на второе кресло, приглашая сына присесть. — Отдохни.

— Спасибо.

Сегодня Эзре пришлось убирать за «съехавшим» жильцом. Тот умудрился приставать к маленькому мальчику. Джед вырвал педофилу гениталии, затем разрезал тело на куски. Почти весь процесс сопровождался диким криком педофила, пока он наконец не заткнулся. Эзра выбился из сил, ставя мебель на место и вытирая кровь с пола и стен: жилец пытался отбиться от Джеда.

— Хочешь кофе или чай? — заботливо спросила миссис Маджетт. — Я принесу. Ты совсем устал.

Она говорила особенным ласковым голосом, от которого у Эзры разливалось тепло в груди и хотелось свернуться в комок в материнских руках.

Сегодня Эзра был не в духе.

— Не хочу, — грубовато ответил он. — Мне надоело убирать за Джедом. Пусть сам разгребает за собой, что наворотил.

Миссис Маржетт положила руку на свою грудь и закрыла глаза.

— Сделаю вид, что ты этого не говорил. Вернемся в начало нашей беседы. 

— Зачем? Я пойду спать. — Эзра поднялся. — Я как выжатый лимон. Все, хватит.

— Хватит? — удивилась миссис Маджетт. — Что «хватит»?

— Я старею. Ты тоже не молоденькая девица. — Слова сыпались из Эзры, он едва успел их произносить. — Ты слишком долго живешь, ты не даешь мне жить. Я давно не маленький ребенок, я взрослый мужчина. Я хочу трахаться…

— Так кто тебе мешает? — перебила мать. — Разве я мешаю?

— Мешаешь! — выкрикнул Эзра. 

— Понятно. Ты сошел с ума. Да-да, ты сошел с ума. Тебе необходимо отдохнуть. Иди в свою комнату. Эзра, иди в свою комнату.

Он не сразу подчинился. Негодование, которое Эзра усиленно подавлял, вспыхнуло ярким пламенем, и этот костер не мог потухнуть в один момент.

* * *

Эзра знал, что за ним придет брат. Придет, чтобы успокоить, то есть, наказать. Поэтому Эзра не вернулся в свою комнату. Он собирался обогнать брата, для этого было нужно отключить камеры в доме. Эзра отлично знал план дома, включая все механизмы. Он знал, где проходит главный кабель, оставалось добраться до него быстрее, чем явится Джед.

Он успел. 

Теперь Эзра не мог повернуть назад. Джед умел не только убивать. Он умел наказывать, и Эзра пару раз испытал это на своей шкуре. 

Нестерпимые боль и унижение.

Эзра уже не понимал, почему взбунтовался. Точнее, почему именно сейчас, а не раньше. Он вдруг осознал, что своими руками оборвал пуповину, связывающую его с матерью.

Он ужаснулся, но страх перед Джедом был сильнее любого ужаса.

* * *

Джед не страдал сомнениями. Грешники должны были раскаяться. Истинное раскаяние было возможным лишь перед лицом смерти. Так считала мать, так считал Джед.

Эзра был слабым. Дрожащий, неуверенный в себе слабак. Джед появился в его комнате, чтобы поставить брата на место. Быстрый осмотр номера показал, что Эзры там не было. Джед в среднем темпе вернулся в подземелье. На всех телевизорах отсутствовали изображения. Джед не умел удивляться. Он направился на поиски брата, ведь тот не мог уйти из Хэвенхерста. 

Удар мачете едва не разрубил шею Джеда. Трясущийся Эзра безуспешно пытался выдернуть мачете. Джед повернулся к нему, кровь струилась по спине. Он вытащил мачете и бросил его на пол прачечной. Джед надвигался на брата, включив дрель, вмонтированную в правую руку. Эзра пятился, зная, что кричать бесполезно.

Бессмысленный бунт. Абсолютно бессмысленный.

Эзра захрипел, когда брат взял его за горло и приподнял. Сверло вонзилось в бок Эзры, боль затопила сознание.

— Оставь его! — звонкий девичий голос заставил Джеда разжать пальцы и убрать дрель. Сара подошла к братьям и провела рукой по лицу Джеда. — Тебе больно, ты ранен. Оставь его, потом разберешься. Я помогу тебе. Подожди.

Сара быстро вернулась, принеся аптечку. Джеду не было особо больно, но он подчинялся Саре, сам не зная почему. Она умело обработала рану и зашила ее, затем наложила повязку. 

— Вот и все. А сейчас нужно спать, — с этими словами Сара воткнула в шею Джеда шприц, введя почти десять кубиков снотворного. Такая доза убила бы обычного человека, но Джед схватил Сару и отшвырнул ее в сторону. Эзра сидел на полу, опираясь спиной на стену, зажимая ладонью рану. Джед поднял мачете и разрубил брату голову. Затем поднял Сару и понес ее в подземелье. 

Примерно на половине пути он потерял сознание.

* * *

Тим не переставал думать, что случилось с Джеки. Он пытался следить за Хэвенхерстом и считал, сколько постояльцев там пропало. Тим добился ордера на обыск, но все равно ничего не нашел. Ломать стены ему не позволили — все-таки частная собственность. Миссис Элеанора Маджетт была олицетворением спокойствия. Она намекнула на связи и на то, что Тима отправят патрулировать улицы. Тим не очень-то испугался, но ему пришлось отступить перед угрозой жалобы на превышение полномочий. Он хотел разговорить Сару, но затея провалилась.

Тим почти распрощался с мыслью, что раскроет исчезновение Джеки, поэтому звонок Сары застал его врасплох. 

— Приезжайте. Немедленно, — отрывисто приказала Сара. — Идите в прачечную.

* * *

Джед был застрелен полицейскими во время задержания. Им пришлось изрешетить его пулями.

Миссис Маджетт заняла достойное место рядом со своим родственником, Г. Г. Холмсом*. Масштабы убийств поражали, хотя не все тела были найдены и опознаны, кислота и известь сделали свое дело.

Сара выступила в суде, убедительно изобразив жертву стокгольмского синдрома. 

Никто так и не узнал почему она решила остаться в доме миссис Маджетт и молчать насчет убийств.


End file.
